


【排球少年/月黑月】被驯养的黑猫

by shengluo01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Tsukishima Kei, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Summary：排球少年同人 月黑月Dom月岛和Sub黑尾的设定大学同居生活相关日常，DS描写有驯养过程有，月岛一开始并不是Dom
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 29





	【排球少年/月黑月】被驯养的黑猫

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

迎接他的是黏糊糊的拥抱和炽热的亲吻，月岛萤的手指有下没下的抚摸着对方脖颈上那个黑色的皮革项圈，被这么安抚的男人发出猫一样软绵绵的呻吟。他捉住对方想要逃跑的舌尖缠绵吮吸，另一只手下移到对方挺翘的臀部上掐了一把。交叠的唇齿间不经意发出闷哼。玫红色的春意晕染了男人上挑的眼角，金色的眸子满满都是月岛萤的倒影。

松开被自己亲到发红的唇瓣，盛不住的涎液结成一条细长的银丝牵连着他们。抹去嘴角的湿意，月岛走到沙发边放下资料。坐下的时候不意外双脚上忽然增加的重量。他的伴侣坐在他的脚边，额头轻轻靠着他的膝盖，金棕色的眸子紧紧闭着，月岛拭去对方眼角流露的湿意，轻声赞赏道：“你做的很好，铁朗さん。”

这段时间过于忙碌——实习和论文的双重压力导致平日恋人之间的接触也在变少。已经有很久很久没有这样触碰过对方了，恋人一定忍得很辛苦吧。渴求亲吻臣服带来的安定感——不知是哪个网站上看到“被开发的Sub如果长时间没有受到Dom照顾会寂寞到死掉的。”黑尾铁朗，他的前辈是一个Sub。虽然现在DS的关系不再是被诟病的一种，也有越来越多的Dom或者Sub公开表明自己的身份，但建立关系依然需要漫长的时间。那么，是什么时候建立的关系呢？一边梳理前辈的黑发一边回想，最开始交往的契机起始于黑尾高中的毕业典礼，开口向前辈索取了代表心脏的第二粒制服纽扣。之后顺利成章地交往两年，在第三年成功考进大学和前辈达成同居，至今已交往了七年，纵使生活上的习惯各有不同偶尔也会发生大声的争执，也还是走过了七年。性生活也很舒服，无论是被黑尾前辈拥抱，还是拥抱黑尾前辈……月岛并不在意体位，也不存在一定要上或者下的意思。如果舒服，只要双方都觉得舒服那就没什么关系——啊就是这样，才发现的。

起初，是黑尾在拥抱月岛时偶尔会发出不舒服的样子，像是在违背什么一样，难受得皱紧眉。有时候即使在睡梦中，也会紧蹙眉头。渴望着恋人下达命令，想要跪伏在恋人面前的举动和行为是病态，不被理解的。害怕恋人因为自己的丑态离开，无论如何也要留住恋人。日复一日压抑自己的本性，就和明明是Sub，天生做为服从的一方却担任了排球部的队长一样。这份无法告知他人的痛苦一直缠绕着黑尾铁朗。心灵上的空虚腐蚀着他精神和身体，情绪被收拢在一个小小的玻璃瓶中总有那么一天会因为无法抑制而爆炸。月岛发现无论他提出什么过分的要求，哪怕只是随口一说，他的恋人也会为之付出各种努力。月岛曾就这个问题和黑尾谈过，他的愿意是希望双方都在付出。但黑尾颤抖的指尖让他意识到不对，追问之下，恋人痛苦无奈地承认了他是Sub这件事。  
“为什么不告诉我呢？”他抓着恋人的手，无措地看着对方痛苦的样子。

“因为萤对DS这个没有兴趣吧。”黑尾喘息着，Sub的天性让他想跪在恋人的脚边祈求对方像对待宠物一样抚摸他。但是萤对这个没有兴趣，他的恋人并不是Dom。

“……”月岛并不了解DS，也从来没有做过Dom，但是他想，他可以为了黑尾去了解这些，去做这些。但是他不能轻易给出许诺，在查阅资料的过程中他知道DS的关系是永久性的，他不能给黑尾一个虚无缥缈的希望。

他只能说：“我会努力的。”

第一次尝试是在黑尾的卧室，他和黑尾即使同居也保留着两个卧室空间。那时候月岛期末地狱刚刚结束，但黑尾因为大四的实习和论文，每天都要半夜到家，有时候身上会染上烟味和女性的香水味——即使他心理清楚黑尾前辈并不会离开自己，但所有物被打上其他人的印记，这点就足以让月岛烦躁。

他在床上辗转翻身，不知道闷热的关系还是橙黄色的暖灯晃着人心烦意乱，月岛最终坐起身拧开台灯打算再看看文献。也是这个时候，合租的公寓门口传来钥匙开锁的咔嚓声，黑尾拖着疲惫的身体磨蹭回到屋内，只想洗个热水澡躺到床上好好休息——如果没有看到月岛换洗的衣物。他真的只想洗个澡，而不是抱着衣服嗅闻着，想象被衣物上残留的气息主人支配的画面。

Sub很少慰藉自己，他们会做一些准备工作，但没有Dom的命令他们很少慰藉自己。他的阴茎已经为脑海中幻想的画面勃起，脑海也不由自主地幻化出更多更多月岛支配他驯养他的画面。胀痛的下半身让他体内不属于Sub的那部分蠢蠢欲动，又让他绝望地发现他可能会保持这样的状态直到他们自然消退。

“铁朗さん”想象的声音在他耳边炸开，迟钝的思绪慢了几秒意识到月岛就在他的身边。他浑身上下每一处细胞都在叫嚣着希望月岛触碰，当月岛微凉的手掌贴在他的脸侧时，他情不自禁歪过头蹭了蹭他的掌心。

也许这就是开端的信号。

月岛宽松的裤子被褪到膝弯，他花了一会儿彻底摆脱他们。他的手将黑尾的脸颊压向自己的胯部，在对方温热的口腔中用力抽送，喉口被龟头顶弄带来的反胃恶心比不上Sub满足主人一切要求的天性。月岛没有命令他用手，他就将阴茎吞得更深，喉咙的痛感比不上月岛发出呻吟时浸满他浑身的满足感，灵巧的舌尖在吞吐间寻着阴茎一路舔到阴囊，月岛在被他啜吸阴囊的那刹用力揪住他的头发，头皮的痛感让他的感官神经更为兴奋，双唇吮吸着铃口滴落的咸涩液体，直到月岛忍不住抱着他的脑袋大力进出他的口腔。精神被满足的刹那他微笑着承受月岛释放在他口腔的全部液体。流出幸福泪水的同时他注意到月岛担心的表情，他安抚地环抱着月岛的膝弯，发出沙哑的轻哼：“我没事……”


End file.
